


Unanticipated Variables

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Worship, Dom/sub, Dubious Science, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Multi, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Starscream is a Dom, Threesome - F/M/M, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: After helping Shockwave test one of his new creations, Starscream can't help but notice a few things. The next time he's invited to help with an experiment, he decides to put his theory to the test.





	Unanticipated Variables

**Author's Note:**

> For sense of scale: Windblade is from IDW and unicronian transformative synthblends have scaled her up to roughly 50 feet tall. Starscream is from Cyberverse and clocks in at around 16.5 feet. Shockwave... _tentatively_ from TFP? Possibly from Cyberverse, but either way his unicronian fuel has also made him bigger, around 30 feet.

Starscream turned the remote over in his hands, optics sliding over Shockwave and Windblade both. One golden optic and two blue were fixed on him, shock tangible in their fields, and he smirked. “Have you truly never considered it?” he asked rhetorically, and lifted the delicate wire-laced chain Shockwave had wanted to test today in one hand. “Letting someone else lead the experiments while you test the inventions yourself?”

Windblade’s wings shivered, high and tight behind her back, and Starscream directed a smile at her. “On your knees.” he ordered, and she hit the floor. “As for you...” he turned to Shockwave, optics tracking over his fellow scientist’s frame. “Where’s the thing you were testing last deca-cycle, the one with the offensively loud engine.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Shockwave scowled, his face so expressive for being, well, not really a face.

“Still loud enough I could hear the engine over her moans on the other side of _my_ lab.” Starscream scoffed. “Now, where is it?”

Shockwave turned with a grumble and stalked over to a storage unit under a table. He returned with a smallish black unit, sleek and streamlined. “This is the improved version.” Shockwave intoned, and Starscream reached out to affix Shockwave’s so-called multiversal remote to the side of the machine, synching them up.

“Excellent.” Starscream plucked the machine from Shockwave’s hands, and very nearly dropped the damn thing. Primus, it was heavier than it looked. “Now, you kneel in front of Windblade.” he turned the machine in his hands, careful not to drop it. There appeared to be four places where something could extend from, presumably false spikes of various design, and Starscream debated for a moment before setting the little machine down between Shockwave’s thighs. The mech had actually done as ordered, which was a pleasant surprise as Starscream himself would never have let anyone just stroll into his lab and take over a project like this.

“Alright, you two put this on.” Starscream held out the chain, and watched in interest as Shockwave affixed the clamp on one end to his node before holding the other end out to Windblade. “Really, you should be thanking me.” he told Shockwave as he pulled the remote from the machine and fiddled with it, seeing which buttons opened which covers. “If you want your research to mean anything, you need test test these things on more than one frame type.”

Shockwave began to say something, but before he could finish the first glyph Starscream activated the fragging machine. The spike which emerged from it was a plain silver, tapered from the base up almost to the very tip, where it flared out as if specifically designed to batter a mech’s ceiling node. Which, knowing Shockwave, it probably had. The spike didn’t slot directly into Shockwave’s valve, but the way the mech jolted and moaned when it struck him suggested that it had scraped his anterior node. Windblade gasped, and Starscream spun the dial on the fragging machine down to the lowest possible intensity. “Frag yourself on that however you like.” he told Shockwave, moving to stand behind Windblade. “But keep your hands on your thighs, and your optics on us.”

Shockwave didn’t move, instead simply glaring at him.

“Sorry, your opti_c_, singular. Now go on, you want to be sure the charge equalizes both ways, don’t you?” Starscream slid his arms around Windblade, under her trembling wings, and dragged his fingers along the seams of her chestplate. She shuddered, the armour parting eagerly under his touch, and he groped gently at her breasts. They were modest compared to most he’d seen on mechs outside of New Iacon, downright small compared to those of tessons, but given how much larger than him Windblade was he thought they were just the perfect size. Also they looked quite nice, and didn’t force her lean, aerodynamic frame to change in the slightest.

Shockwave slid himself down onto the fragging machine’s spike, and Starscream paused in his fondling of Windblade’s breasts to pop open his wrist port and offer it to his fellow scientist. “You’ll want my data as well, won’t you?” he asked, and Shockwave gave a single stiff nod as he jacked in. Starscream lowered some of his firewalls, allowing Shockwave to read his physical responses, and returned his hand to Windblade’s breast.

“Starscream, what-” Windblade gasped as Shockwave began to frag himself in earnest on the false spike, his charge visibly crackling across the chain stretched between their nodes to spark in Windblade’s seams.

“Hush.” he purred, sending a pulse of encouragement to Shockwave over the hardline. “Hush, let me take care of you tonight.”

Windblade moaned, field surging with lust as she went all but strutless in his arms, and Starscream staggered slightly under her weight. Primus, how strong were her engines that she could match him in the sky at this weight? He slip one pede back, then the other, and nudged Windblade’s own pedes forward to keep her hips in roughly the same location. It wouldn’t do to put strain on the charge-equaliser and snap it, or worse, disconnect it.

“That’s it.” Starscream purred, straddling her cockpit and massaging her breasts once she was horizontal. But wait, now Shockwave couldn’t see, and that just wasn’t fair. This was his experiment after all. “Now it’s your turn.” he told her softly, rising to maneuver around her wings without stepping on them or over-tensioning the cable between his and Shockwave’s wrists. He managed, and sank smoothly to his knees with a pede on either side of her helm, snapping back his modesty panel to let his twitching valve drip onto her carefully painted faceplates. Windblade’s glossa obediently flicked over his anterior node, and Starscream moaned as he lowered himself fully onto her face.

“That’s it.” he purred, rocking his hips as Windblade found a pattern with her glossa, cycling between flicks over his node, teases at his rim, and deep plunges that filled him up far more than any glossa he’d ever experienced before. Not that he could particularly _remember_ any of his interface partners before he crashed here, and it wasn’t like he was the most popular mech in a city overwhelmingly populated by Autobots. It turned out the attitude was a multiversal constant. “Shockwave, how does this measure up?”

“Data is- inconclusive.” Shockwave panted, thighs shaking almost violently as he rode the false spike between them. “Further testing- will be needed.”

“Then let’s test further.” Starscream grinned, and groped for the remote. It only took a few nano-kliks to find, and he relished how round Shockwave’s optic went before he turned the intensity up to maximum. Turned out, Shockwave hadn’t yet figured out how to make the damn thing run quiet at high power. The servo whine as the spike pistoned in and out of Shockwave’s valve was so high pitched it hurt even his audials, shrill enough he could barely think. Windblade moaned into his valve as charge danced like lightning in Shockwave’s seams, and Starscream collapsed forwards. His hands landed on Windblade’s turbines, drawing another wanton moan from her vocaliser that tingled just right in his valve, and he bent further to nip at one of her breasts. Shockwave abruptly overloaded, binary screech rivalling the racket of the machine between his thighs, and Starscream nipped sharply at Windblade’s nozzle as he dug his fingers in between the blades of her turbines.

Shockwave _writhed_ on the fragging machine, rapidly building towards a second overload, and Starscream moved his mouth to Windblade’s other breast to bite and lick at it, tasting sparks on his tongue and feeling them ground against his spike from Windblade’s collar faring. Shockwave overloaded again, and Windblade made a frustrated sound as she pulled back from Starscream’s valve, one of her hands grabbing between her thighs and ripping the equalizer clean off. “Go ahead.” Starscream panted, taking his spike in hand as he watched Windblade plunge two fingers into her valve, thumb pressing hard on her anterior node. “Overload for me.”

Windblade brought herself over the edge with a cry, and Starscream followed shortly after with a low moan, transfluid spilling across Windblade’s bare chest. Shockwave’s vocaliser spat binary and static, and Starscream fumbled for the remote once more to turn the fragging machine off. “So.” he panted, rolling onto his side to let Windblade’s helm vents work at full capacity. “Verdict?” he disengaged the cable plugged into his wrist and tugged on it gently before letting go, allowing it to coil back into Shockwave’s arm.

Shockwave’s legs shook so badly he dropped himself back onto the fragging machine three times before he managed to lift himself off of the false spike, and Starscream looked around for any sort of cleaning materials. “I’m taking that as a sign of success.” he grinned as he rose to his pedes, legs only barely not trembling under him. First and foremost, he had to get Windblade cleaned up.

“Windblade’s levels of charge were unprecedented.” Shockwave said as Starscream returned with a rag and a bottle of solvent. “We’ll have to redo all the previous trials.”

“Unprecedented?” Starscream frowned as he wet the rag and touched it to Windblade’s cheek, wiping away his own lubricants. “You mean she’s never overloaded testing all your little toys?”

“Not so strongly.” Shockwave said, which was technically an answer but Starscream still didn’t like it. 

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that.” Starscream smirked, Windblade’s makeup smearing as he wiped more lubricant from her slack cheeks. “How does that sound, Windblade?”

She raised a hand, thumb up, and Starscream chuckled. There were still plenty of kinks to work out with at least two of Shockwave’s inventions, and now that they wouldn’t be disturbing his own very valuable lab time Starscream was rather looking forward to them.


End file.
